


Coincidences are Powerful Factor

by dracoglacies



Series: Yukari is a Goddess [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: What was there to do, when there was nothing in the Shrine? Kokutsuyo thought that to herself often.





	Coincidences are Powerful Factor

**Author's Note:**

> The promised Shrine Maiden's POV for Yukari's becoming a goddess! :) I hope you all will enjoy this one as well!
> 
> Leave comments / questions if you want to and I'll do my best to answer them :D

Powerful, that was what was whispered behind her back.

 

(Weird was the other word, but she ignored that)

 

From when she was small, she thought it was normal to be able to  _ feel _ the world like she was. Most humans were barely felt, but sometimes. Sometimes she could feel something massive and strong far away. She couldn’t feel it well since the village was enclosed with barrier, and yet she  _ ached _ with the desire to be free from here.

 

Everytime, she wanted to go, but she had a job here, didn’t she?

 

(Even if there was  _ nothing _ there anymore)

 

Her family told her that they pray to the Hakurei Goddess, their strength came from her, and from there, they would protect the village.

 

But.

 

Those were lies.

 

She wanted to scream that to the villagers, but she didn’t  _ dare _ to do it. In the end, she was quite a coward, wasn’t she?

 

Avoiding the villager’s gaze, she looked again to the world outside of the village, out and away from the barrier that surrounded this place…

 

This barrier was true power, and what her mother did helped in powering it back up. But she could see that her mother had started doing it more often. It was worrying. Was the missing Goddess causing this?

 

At this rate- The possibility ran through her mind, each path seemingly pointing to grimmer path.

 

And so she gulped her fear down and marched back to the Shrine. The place still shone, still hummed with power but she could see the cracks now, the seams fraying at the edges, and sooner or later, she just  _ knew _ that the Shrine will soon be a normal building. No longer even fit as a dwelling for anything except those with no power.

 

Luckily for her right now, no one was in the Shrine except Mother. She was sweeping, trying to keep the Shrine clean (for the Goddess that wasn’t there).

 

“Mother…” Her heartbeat felt very loud in her ears, “We need to talk about the condition of the Shrine.”

 

Her mother’s smile seemed to freeze. “Kokutsuyo… We have talked about this. We have to keep continuing it, if we stop now, that means that we are disrespecting the Goddess, and our ancestors.” Her mother’s words were steel, and it felt like there was nothing she could say to change her mind.

 

But she had to try this time. She couldn’t back off. “Mother, you knew it as well as I do that you have to do the ritual more often, you have to call more often. But- I have felt it, Mother. There’s  _ nothing _ -”

 

“No, Kokutsuyo, if you keep continuing this, we’ll have another long  _ talk _ .” Her mother’s words seemed to be even sharper now.

 

She flinched, her feet seemingly wanting to move backwards.

 

“... Go and meditate in the Shrine, Kokutsuyo. I’ll turn a blind eye this time, but this is the  _ last _ time.” And with those words, mother just turned around and left her there.

 

She lost against her mother, again.

 

But this time, she knew what she had to do. Her mother’s words cemented that for her.

 

If mother refused to look at the truth, then there was nothing she could do. Mother said that the world outside was dangerous…

 

But mother also didn’t have such a clear view of outside, did she?

 

That night, she left the village, she was tired of how her mother restricted her, refusing to even listen to her side...

 

(If the Hakurei Goddess wasn’t here, she just need to find it, right?)

* * *

It had been days of walking, meeting new people and even meeting some Shrine Maidens. Some she could feel still have their God, some…

 

She shook her head slightly. Those were even more of a disgrace than how her mother was. At least mother still took her job seriously.

 

In the end though, she had arrived at a village, and this time… it was empty shrine. No maiden, no god. Still, the villagers were kind to her, so she stayed at the shrine for a bit… maybe she could help out.

 

First, cleaning. The inside of the shrine was  _ dreadful _ .

 

As she settle to some sort of routine (it was only a few days though), she could feel an intense power coming. Definitely stronger than anything she had felt before, and while she was a bit wary well…

 

Nothing’s wrong with trying, right?

 

She left a plate of food, ““I’ll leave the food here, just take it if you want.” And with that said, immediately moved away so who, or whatever it was could take it without her seeing.

 

After a while of cleaning the other side, she came back to an empty plate. Excitement filled her heart, if this accepted her food then…!

 

The strong presence left soon after, but she paid it with no heed.

 

For the next few days, the villagers heard all about the new divinity that came to the shrine, after all, who could be coming to eat the food? Youkai? No way!

* * *

The god, or maybe it could be goddess as well? Whoever it was came often, and everytime she sensed the powerful being, she put more food for them.

 

And everytime, she told the villagers of how today, they had came again!

 

The villagers were all excited, and she too, were swept in the excitement.

 

A new goddess was something to celebrate, and with Harvest Festival… it cemented the Goddess as the village’s, and steadily, the faith continued.

 

Days passed, donations, talks, prayers came forth. Even the Shrine started to flow with power and so, Kokutsuyo smiled with satisfaction.

 

After all, she managed to turn empty into filled, what’s not to be satisfied with?

* * *

“You know, I was mistaken for a lot of things, but this is the first time I got mistaken as something divine.”

 

“Uuu, Yukari-sama...”

 

“Oh, but aren’t I your goddess now? And you are also the one that pulled me into this situation~ I hope you are going to recompense me.”

 

Kokutsuyo let out a small sigh before she nodded at the other. “Fine, Yukari-sama. Is there anything you would like me to do?”

 

“Very well, I think the first order of business… is ensuring you can feel the difference of divine and youkai. After all, this all come to this because of this. Let’s prevent this kind of mistake in the future, shall we?”

 

In some ways, Kokutsuyo wondered if her fate would always end up like this, but… she supposed that this wasn’t so bad. While she didn’t know how the other Shrines did their business, having Yukari appearing straight in front of her…

 

It was refreshing to know who was the one being worshipped, after all.

 

(She wondered if mother was happy, but pushed that thought away)


End file.
